


Disheveled

by WrenBaker



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, M/M, OC throwaway character, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrenBaker/pseuds/WrenBaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid comes to work...disheveled and Hotch doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disheveled

Dishevelled

Spencer Reid hurriedly shoved a slice of cold toast into his mouth, as he grabbed his coat and keys. Scowling slightly at the unpleasant texture, he rushed out the door, knowing that he should have eaten it fifteen minutes earlier (rather then re-reading a book he'd read when he was seven). Chewing absent-mindedly, as he tugged on his coat and locked the door behind him waving to his elderly neighbour Mrs. Bradley. She smiled at him benignly as she took her Pomeranian for a walk. Half an hour later he was at work, luckily on time as he was just able to catch his train, he walked into the break-room, to grab a coffee

Hotch came up to Reid as he was drinking what was probably his thirteenth cup of coffee of the day. He took the cup from Reid's hands and ignoring his protests put it on the counter. Then he proceeded to straighten the young agents tie and brush toast crumbs from his sweater vest.

Reid smiled self-deprecatingly, "I was in a hurry this morning" he explained embarrassed purposefully leaving out why he was late. Hotch smiled back reassuringly and patted Reid on the head. Reid nodded distractingly, blushing slightly under his long hair. Glad that it was obscuring his face, as he tried to ignore how much he'd enjoyed Hotch patting his head. In fact he was considering coming to work dishevelled more often. He smiled as he grabbed his coffee and continued drinking.

Hotch in the meantime had walked back to his office, and sat at his desk. Staring at his hands and disbelieving of his boldness. He couldn't help but hope that Reid came to work dishevelled more often.

God so many drabbles recently blarg anyway like I said please review.

**Author's Note:**

> Weirdly enough this fic was not written in my little notebook, but rather in my history book. Yes my school book, and yes it was written at school in class. I'm not too good at the focusing on the teacher learning-thing. Which explains my grades.
> 
> Yeah I don't own Criminal Minds, if I did I would be so happy and I would be doing something important right now instead of the nothing I normally do. This is slash obviously. If you don't like it then why are you reading it? Seems a bit of a masochistic thing to do but whatever to each his own?
> 
> Please read and enjoy and then let me know what you think by reviewing me. Thanks


End file.
